


Slip, Sliding Away

by look_turtles



Category: due South
Genre: Due South Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-15
Updated: 2011-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-15 16:44:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/162815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray wants to know the history behind Fraser's scar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slip, Sliding Away

**Author's Note:**

> **Written for the slashthedrabble prompt:** History.

Ray slipped into his tub and sighed as warmth from the water socked into his tired, aching muscles- Ray sighed again when Fraser joined him.

Ray lathered his hands with lemon scented soap and spread the suds over Fraser's shoulders. As the bubbles slid down Fraser's back, Ray tried not to look. Fraser's back was smooth except for a red, jagged, downright nasty looking scar. Ray knew the official story behind that scar, but some day he hoped Fraser would tell him the real history behind it.  
*********************

Ray slipped under the blankets and buried his nose in Fraser's neck; even though they used the same soap, it always smelled better on Fraser. Fraser rubbed Ray's neck.

'How did you get that scar on your back?'

Fraser's hand stilled. 'Surely, you read the case file.'

'I did but I mean what really happened? I can't see you going off with a bank robber'.

'I lost track,' Fraser said as he rubbed Ray's neck.

'Of Victoria?'

'Of myself.'

Ray could relate to that. In the first months after his divorce, being anyone else would have been easier than being Ray Kowalski because he had no idea who a Ray without a Stella was.


End file.
